Passenger aircraft typically include windows for allowing passengers to see out from the aircraft. In larger passenger aircraft, and particularly commercial passenger transport aircraft, the passenger cabin usually includes interior panels attached to the inner walls of the cabin for improving the aesthetics of the interior. Some of the interior panels are provided with window openings which align with the primary windows in the cabin so that the view out of the windows is unobstructed by the panels. These panels are referred to herein as "window escutcheon assemblies". The window escutcheon assemblies also usually include window shades which can be drawn over the window openings in the panels to allow the passengers to shut the windows.
Aircraft interior cabin treatment commonly employs individual window escutcheon assemblies for the individual windows in the cabin. Each window escutcheon assembly includes panels having openings which align with a primary window in the cabin, and a window shade assembly. The assemblies attach to the side wall of the cabin or fuselage adjacent the window.
In existing window escutcheon assemblies, a substantial number of parts are employed for securing together the various components of an assembly including a front panel, a dust pane or acoustic pane, and a window shade. For example, in one known window escutcheon assembly, more than a dozen screws with accompanying washers and nuts are used. As a result, the assembly operation consumes a considerable amount of labor time and expense.